Lost Dayz of RWBY
by Rayvaul904
Summary: When Team RWBY was sent to escort a dust shipment being imported from a dust mine outside of Vale, the dust explodes and sends our heroes to a never before discovered world with people fighting to survive, and well... zombies. What will our heroes do once they reach the shores of Chernarus? And when they meet two survivors offering them the help to get them home all alive? [Gore!]
1. Chapter 1 - The Disappearance

**A/N: Before we go on to the story, there's a few things I want to go over. As you may know; this is in fact my very first attempt at writing a fanfic, ever. But I am not making any promises that I will continue this daily, but I will at least try and update it whenever I feel like it. However; it won't be as well written like a professional does, but I will do my best. So, enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or DayZ Standalone, each belong to their respective owners: Rooster Teeth and Bohemia Interactive. OCs belong to me.**_

"Speaking"

_"Whispering"_

**"Loud shouting"**

*Sound effects*/***Sound effects***

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Disappearance**

**Location: Vale Docks**

It would have been another boring Friday afternoon for Team RWBY, if it wasn't for the fact that Professor Ozpin had sent them on a mission to protect and escort a dust shipment that was coming in, that has a new type of dust from a mine just east of Vale that has to be taken for testing. The two teams thought it would be one of those easy missions, but they were wrong. Hence why they were surround by White Fang soldiers. Apparently, they had somehow found out about the dust before our heroes did.

The team find themselves in a tough situation, surrounded by White Fang insurgents on all sides. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long, grip their weapons tightly, glaring daggers at the soldiers. There's no telling what the dust could do if fallen into the wrong hands. Hence, why RWBY will stop at nothing to keep the Fang from getting their hands on the dust. The two sides glare at each other and stand where they are like a Mexican stand-off. No one moved a muscle, until the White Fang Lieutenant spoke up in a loud raspy voice, breaking the silence.

"Put your weapons down and hand us the dust, or we won't have to hurt you!"

"And why should we listen to the likes of you!?" Yang says angrily, her eyes fixed on the Lieutenant.

"Because we wouldn't want to hurt some 'poor damsels' just for some dust, do we?" The Lieutenant mocked.

Yang takes a step forward in a threatening manor, cocking her shotgun gauntlets, Ember Celica, "Well, this damsel is fixing to break your face in! Right guys!?" She looks over to the rest of Team RWBY which nod their heads readying their weapons.

The Lieutenant grumbles to himself, something about; 'lousy kids'. "Alright, have it your way." He looks to his fellow White Fang comrades and shouts, "Get them!"

The soldiers comply and the sound of dust-powered pistols and assault rifles fill the air, firing at the huntresses-in-training, trying to get to the Bullhead filled with the unknown dust that is behind our heroes, that was just about to take off when the Fang arrived.

Ruby, holding her ground, fires into the crowd of White Fang soldiers with her Crescent Rose; a mechanized scythe that turns into a .50 cal sniper rifle.

Blake dashes around, leaving shadow clones to distract her opponents, and using her Gambol Shroud, a katana that turns into a pistol, .

Weiss, using Myrtenaster, slashes at the White Fang soldiers, casting glyphs, and using them to dodge attacks whenever they come her way.

Yang ferociously fired her Ember Celica at a group of unfortunate soldiers, knocking them out in the process

Ruby, with a push of a button, switches Crescent Rose from sniper mode to scythe mode. She then activates her semblance and a matter of moments, she is nothing but a blur, leaving rose petals in her wake. Knocking out soldier after soldier, until she had a heap of them in a pile, all unconscious. Ruby dashes to her older sister to assist her with the Lieutenant that started this mess.

Meanwhile, Blake was surrounded by a group of soldiers, flicking her eyes from side to side, she jumps up leaving a shadow clone to take her place. With them distracted, she shifts Gambol Shroud into grappling hook mode and spins it around with all her might, hitting each and every White Fang soldier that was within range in the head, rendering them unconscious. With that out of the way, Blake looks in Weiss' direction, to see she that she was in very difficult situation. She was clashing swords with a large White Fang soldier and appeared to be losing.

As fast as her legs could go, Blake runs to assist. She round-house kicks the guy in the face sending flying and flat onto his back.

"You good?" She asks, eyes fixed to Weiss.

"I'm fine, but I had everything under control," She says in an arrogant tone. ", but thanks for the assist though."

Blake rolls her eyes, "Whatever," and half smiles "and you're welcome."

Shifting their gazes to their partners, that are currently still fighting the Lieutenant and several soldiers just nearby the bullhead. They cast glances to each other and run to help.

Yang gets hit by the Lieutenant's chainsaw sword, and skids on the concrete ground just three meters from hitting her back against the bullhead that was holding the dust. She looks to Blake and Weiss that arrived shorty afterwards just mere moments before the Lieutenant could land a hit on Ruby being stopped by one of Weiss' glyphs, knocking him to the ground. "Hey, girls, we could use the help. That Lieutenant is tougher than I thought." Yang says in between huffs in her breath.

Weiss jogs over to Ruby, taking an attack position in front of the White Fang Lieutenant.

Ruby runs over to Weiss and hugs her, surprising the heiress, "Thanks Weiss you saved me!"

Weiss struggles to break free from Ruby's surprisingly strong grip, "Whatever, and let go of me you dolt!"

With a few more seconds of struggling, she finally breaks from Ruby's arms. Ruby pouts, but shakes it off and focuses on getting the job done, running towards some soldiers running up behind her. Knocking their weapons out of their weapons out of their hands, disarming them. With a quick movement of her arms, Ruby smirks and dashes behind them hitting them in the back of the head, knocking them out face first onto the ground.

Weiss conjures a speed glyph and dashes towards two White Fang soldiers, slashing them, and forcing them back, flat onto the ground on their backs and stomachs.

Blake and Yang were nearby the bullhead, dealing with several of the White Fang insurgents. Yang quickly reloads her gauntlets and resumes firing at three of the soldiers currently engaging her. Each shotgun blast hit their mark on each target, but the third soldier dodged out of the way just before being hit. The shotgun shells hurtled past him and unfortunately goes straight into an open cargo door of the bullhead, hitting the dust, causing the dust in the crates to expand.

Blake notices this and yells to Yang, **"Yang, the dust is going to blow, we gotta get-!" *BOOM*** , but before she could finish her sentence, the dust crates inside the bullhead explode in a bright fiery neon green light, blinding and enveloping Team RWBY and the White Fang soldiers, causing them to shield their eyes. When the dust cleared, the soldiers look around in confusion, to find that the huntresses-in-training have seemingly, disappeared. The only things left of them, were their weapons lying on the ground where they were once standing.

The Lieutenant that had recovered from Weiss' attack earlier, looks at this, smiles, and laughs evilly, despite the loss of the dust that Adam Taurus had sent them to retrieve. "In all my years in the White Fang, I would never imagine that I could beat one of the most powerful teams of Beacon!"

Turning off his chainsaw sword, he walks away from the scene, along with the rest of the White Fang insurgents.

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

**Time: Unknown**

In a rough, stormy sea, the waves roar and crash onto each other, rain pours down, lightning flashes, and thunder rumbles across a dark gray cloudy sky. There was a flash that was much stranger than that of lightning. It was a neon green flash that appeared briefly just a few feet above the ocean surface and four girls fall into the sea with a splash. They went under briefly before breaking the surface, gasping for oxygen, and look around in panic, shock and confusion.

Ruby was the first to break the panicked air, "What just happened, where are we!?"

Yang looked to her with a worried look in her eyes, "I don't know Rubes, but wherever we are, we need to find land and fast, or we will drown!"

"I agree, we can't just stay here, we will exhaust ourselves just staying in-" Weiss and the rest of the team gasps for air after being pushed under by an unexpected wave. "-the same spot!"

Blake turns her head and shifts her gaze around and spots something in the distance and hope fills her mind, "Guys, I see land! It looks a ways away, but I think we can make it!"

With new-found hope and determination, Team RWBY swims as hard and as fast as they can towards the faint shoreline despite the cold, rough water eating at their skin and ruining their clothes.

When they finally reached the shoreline, they collapsed and passed out into unconsciousness out of exhaustion.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, what's up guys, Raival904 here! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter which was not bad for a first try in my opinion. I know it's short, and I should've put more to it, but chapter 2 will hopefully be much longer, which there will be more to write about. Why? Because I am a fan of zombie survival and have read a lot about it. Anyway, I will see you next time! Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Fallen World

**A/N: Hey guys, and welcome back to a new chapter of this brand new type of RWBY crossover! There's something that I want to point out before you continue reading the story; there will be items and such in this fanfic according to the mods that the DayZ community made in the past, but I won't reveal any. I want to keep it a secret :). But as for the original items; they will also be in the story. With that out of the way, enjoy the new chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or DayZ Standalone each belong to their respective owners: Rooster Teeth and Bohemia Interactive. OCs belong to me.**_

"Speaking"

_"Whispering"_

**"Loud shouting"**

*Sound effects*/***Sound effects***

* * *

**Chapter 2 - A Fallen World**

**Location: Somewhere south of Nizhnoye, Chernarus**

**Time: September 18, 1997, 7:05 P.M.**

On a sandy shore of a distant land, the rain had stopped, the clouds rest over it like a shadow, and fog covers the landscape like a blanket covering whatever is in the distance, making it not visible. The sound of waves on the shore fills a young huntress's ears as she begins to wake up from passing out after that seemingly endless swim. The first thing she feels is soreness from her arms and legs, she moans in pain and slowly opens her eyes and looks around at the dark landscape in confusion.

"Where am I?" Ruby mumbles and attempts to get up, despite the soreness in her muscles and stands there shivering from the cold air surrounding her and wraps her arms around her in an effort to keep herself warm, but with minimal success.

Once she was back on her feet, she then gets up to dust off the sand from her clothes and face. Ruby's eyes then widen in panic as a sudden realization hits her; her team. She then looks around and when she looks down to her left and right; relief fills her body and tries to calm her nerves. She finds the rest of her team lying on the ground next to her on both sides, still unconscious. Yang was on her right, and notices that the skirt piece of her outfit was missing. Her jacket was drenched with water and had a few tears in it. And her hair, sprawled out on the sand, also drenched.

Blake lies on the ground on her left, her bow now no longer present on her head, exposing her cat ears. Her tights were soaked and all torn up, showing large exposed areas of skin. Her boots that were once on her feet have slipped off from swimming so hard. The ribbon that was previously wrapped around her right arm, had came off. Her vest that she is wearing remains unbuttoned, with the button missing, revealing the crop tank top underneath.

Ruby looks in Weiss' direction on the far left. Her hair no longer in its pony tail with the tiara nowhere in sight. Her drenched, white combat skirt has tears here and there along with the jacket she's wearing. And the boots that was on her feet were now missing, exposing the white socks wrapped around her feet.

Ruby looks down to inspect her current condition. She notices that her left boot wasn't on her foot anymore, she then moves her hands to the collar of her neck to check if the cape her mother gave before she passed away was still attached, and thankfully, was still there, but drenched with the bottom end of it had some how been partially torn, making her whimper with disappointment. The combat skirt on her was in the same condition as Weiss'.

There was a groan to her right, and Ruby looks towards the source of the sound, which came from Yang that began to stir and wake up from her unconscious state of mind and began to slowly rise. She rushes over to help her sister up.

"Yang, are you okay?" Ruby says with worry, looking over her.

Yang looks in her direction, "Never better, but my arms and legs could use a bit of a break though. Ow." She says, massaging her arms and wincing in pain.

Grunting and with outstretched arms, Ruby pulls her sister to her feet, struggling a bit in the process.

"Yang, are you sure you're okay? Do you want me to carry you?" Ruby asks her sister with a tinge of worry.

Yang chuckles, "Ruby I'm fine, you don't need to 'carry' me. Now, come on we need to wake up the others and figure out where we are." She says turning and walking to where Blake and Weiss are sprawled out in the sand.

"Okay." Ruby says, following her sister.

They approach Blake first, Yang kneels beside her, and tries to nudge her awake.

"Blake, wake up."

With a groan, Blake wakes up, wipes her face off of any sand that may be on it, looks around, and looks up at the two of them. "W-where are we? What happened?"

"We will find out soon, but we need to wake Weiss up." Ruby says, watching Yang help Blake up from her lying position.

Once Blake was back on her feet, Yang looks up at the top of her head. Following her gaze, she winces in a bit of pain from the soreness in her tired muscles, moves her arms up and touches where her bow was once tied. Her eyes widen in panic and starts running around in the sand trying to find the missing item.

"Where is it!? It's gotta be here somewhere!" Blake says, getting on her hands and knees and crawls around in the sand in a panicked fury.

"Whoa, Blake chill out it's no big deal!" says Yang, trying to get Blake to calm down.

"No big deal!? Yang, if I don't find it, someone is going to see what I am!" Blake stresses, still trying to find the black bow.

"Then, if it makes you happy, we'll find something else to cover them." Yang reassures.

Blake sighs, calms down, and gets up on her feet, "Okay, you're right."

But unknown to them, due to how much noise they made; Weiss starts to wake up, whom got hit in the face by bits of sand from Blake's frantic search. She moves her head slightly, opens her eyes and looks around in equal confusion like how the rest of Team RWBY did.

Ruby notices this, rushes to her side, and hugs her with joy mixed with relief, "Weiss, you're okay! I was so worried!"

Weiss groans in pain, but due to her tired, sore muscles, Ruby's hug didn't help the pain at all. She then sighs and reluctantly returns the hug "I'm glad you're okay too, but get can you get off? You're hurting my muscles."

Ruby let's go, gets up, and takes a few steps away chuckling nervously, scratching the back of her neck, "Eheh-heh, sorry Weiss."

Weiss gets up and winces to the pain in her legs and walks to Blake and Yang. Yang, looking around in confusion, was the first to speak.

"Whelp, since we don't have our weapons, what do we do now?"

"Speaking of our weapons, where are they anyway? We had them back where we were fighting the White Fang, I don't understand why we don't have them now." Blake says after looking around in equal confusion.

Ruby's eyes widen at this and frantically starts looking around for her missing weapon, "Where's my baby, Crescent Rose!?"

Yang, knowing Ruby, rushes up to her, "Whoa, easy Rubes, it will be okay, it's probably where we were previously at."

"But-but Yang, Crescent Rose..." Ruby trails off in sadness, trudges back to the group, and calms down. She then starts thinking about their friends back at home, and if they will ever get back.

"Well there's one question that hasn't been answered or asked yet." Blake says, getting the attention of the rest of the team. "How did we get here? it's not like we got here like magic."

"I agree." Says Weiss. "It may possibly be because of the new dust that was in the bullhead that Ozpin sent us to protect." she then furrows her eyebrows, "And if Yang had not shot the dust, we wouldn't be in this situation!" Weiss says in a loud and very irritated tone, shocking the three teammates.

Yang walks angrily up to Weiss, balls her fists, and glares at her, "Well, excu~se me 'princess', it was an accident! The guy that I was fighting unfortunately moved out of the way before I could hit him!" she argues, exaggerating the word; princess.

"Whatever, maybe you should've been watching more closely!" Weiss shot back, balling her fists, stiffens her arms and points them downward.

The fighting continued for several moments with Ruby looking between the two arguing teammates, twiddling her index fingers, shifting nervously and uncomfortably, not knowing how to keep the events happening in front of her from getting worse, mainly because of her socially awkwardness. Thankfully, much to Ruby's relief, Blake was there and walks over to defuse the situation.

**"Girls!" **she shouts, getting the attention from the two arguing Weiss and Yang. "This is not the time to be fighting, besides it isn't what we should be doing, at all! Especially in a situation like this!"

Ruby then chose this as the best time to say something, "Blake's right. We need to focus, we can't just stand here fighting and do nothing. We need to find out where we are, which that's the most important thing right now."

Weiss and Yang stop arguing, hanging their heads in shame and reluctantly said "sorry" to each other and turn to the the rest of the group.

Ruby smiles, "Okay. Thanks Blake."

Blake turns to Ruby and returns the smile, "You're welcome. Anyways, since you're the team leader, lead the way."

Ruby nods and moves to the front of the group, "Okay team, we're going to move away from the beach and head that way to see what we can find and hopefully new clothes." Ruby says, shivering a bit, pointing towards inland. The three other girls looks down at their outfits, nods, and set off.

A while of walking in the grass later, they come across a two-lane road that is going opposite directions. With confusion, they found that there were no cars coming from either direction, which seemed strange. They chose to go right and head off into the cloudy, gloomy, horizon, until they disappear into the fog, unaware that they missed what looked like a person, was actually a zombie looking towards the group of four girls before following them for its next possible meal.

* * *

**Location: Nizhnoye, Chernarus**

**Time: September 18, 1997, 7:22 P.M.**

What felt like forever, was actually around five to seven minutes, Team RWBY, finds what looks to be a village, and the power was off, hence why no lights were shining through the windows. The village looked a bit rundown and appeared that there was no one there at all. They cautiously enter the village and turn on a road that goes up hill towards a few more houses before transitioning into a dirt road, and notice the first real details; the buildings around them looked to be somewhat rundown with overgrowth here and there. The windows on every single building looked to be shattered as if someone or something broke in. To their right, they see a slightly larger building that was made of bricks that appeared to be the local cafe.

Blake, surprisingly, breaks the silence, which she doesn't usually do, "Guys, what... happened here?" she says with an uneasy tone in her voice.

"I don't know, but it looks like someone had a "smashing" time here." says Yang leaving a pun at the end earning groans from the other three.

"Yang, now is not the time for your horrible puns, this is serious. Whatever happened here must've been bad. And plus, I'm feeling a bad vibe coming off from this place. But we can't focus on that now, we need to find new clothes, if we don't find any, we will freeze, and I am already cold as it is. WE are cold" says Blake, hugging herself, giving Yang a glare.

Yang frowns, "Okay, yeesh! I was just trying to lighten the situation!" she says and wraps her arms around her torso to try and stay warm and shudders, "And yea, it is cold out here."

And so, the four girls split up into different directions and began searching the surround area for clothing, other items, and possibly food.

After a few moments of searching a few buildings in the village, the team returns to their previous spot.

"Found anything?" Yang says, looking at Blake and Weiss.

"Well, I found some clothes that might fit us." Says Blake, holding a bundle of clothes in her arms.

"I found what looks to be two maps and a book, but I can't seem to read it. It's written in some form of strange language." Says Weiss, with a rather large book and two maps being held in her right arm. "I looked around a bit more, but found barely any food at all. Other than that, this place seems deserted, there's no one here. And telling how a bit messy it is in some of the buildings, everyone was in a rush to get out for some reason."

Blake then looks to Weiss, "Could it be Grimm? But I don't see any roaming around at all."

"I don't know." Weiss says with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Yang looks around with worry in her eyes, "I don't like this, at all. And what would cause the citizens that were here to leave?"

Blake shakes her head, "I don't know."

It was then, Weiss notices something, or rather, someone missing, and speaks, "Hey... where's Ruby?" she says looking around in worry and confusion same as Blake and Yang, with an eerie silence filling the air.

* * *

**Location: Nizhnoye, Chernarus**

**Time: Septemeber 26, 1997, 7:31 P.M.**

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Ruby approaches one of the houses. The house was yellow-ish in color with a little bit of brown in it, and looks to be small in shape, with a window sticking out of the roof, which might be a second floor or an attic. Continuing on, she walks up to the door and tries the knob, surprising her to find it to be unlocked. She then enters the house. A hallway to her left leading to a bedroom, she goes through a second door that was wide open, into a room with nothing much in it, besides a wood-burning stove and a table near a window that has a few food items sitting on it.

Ruby looks around the room, and walks towards the bedroom and walks in the small room with two beds in it, with a table in between them, and an armoire next to her. She opens the armoire to find several jackets, pants, shoes, and various clothing inside it. Smiling, she grabs and pulls out a red hoodie with gray sleeves. Ruby proceeds to take off her wet, ruined huntress outfit, sets her still-dripping-wet cape to the side, and puts the hoodie on to see if it fits, and it does, which fits snugly against her body and starts to slowly warm her up. She looks through the rest of the clothing and pulls out a pair of brownish jeans and puts it on as well, getting the same results as the hoodie. Then she puts on a pair of red running shoes, gets up looks down at herself with content.

Once Ruby finished looking at herself, she then notices something that looked a bit shiny, that is under one the beds on the the left side of the room. She walks over, gets on her hands and knees, and reaches to grab the object. When she has a hold of it, she gets up to study what she had found. It was a handgun of some sort and she squeals a little in delight. The gun was small, short, and stumpy looking, and gray in color with a black grip. She had found a Makarov IJ-70, the name of it engraved on it on the side of it in small writing as she flips it over. She finds that there is a magazine already in it. She pulls it out and finds that it only had four bullets in it and Ruby knew she had to find more ammo for it. As soon as she was done looking at it, she puts the mag back in, and puts the gun in a back pocket of her pants.

As Ruby was about to leave, a sound that seems to be coming from outside behind the house reaches her ears, which sounded to be feet shuffling around in the grass. With curiosity, she investigates and heads to the back door and opens it.

Once outside, she looks around, finding nothing but someone what looked to be a man standing about five yards in front of her. The man was wearing a black jacket, some jeans and shoes that she couldn't identify. Ruby takes a few steps towards him, stops, and opens her mouth to speak.

"Um... hello?" she says in a nervous tone. "Mr.? Me and my friends are lost and don't know where we are, can you help us?"

There was no answer, only a tense silence, and... groaning?

"Uh... Mr.? Are you okay?" Ruby tries again, but this time she gets a response, but not something she would expect. The person turned towards her, and shock fills her system. The man had graying skin, and appeared to have eyes that had been bleached out leaving it a blank light gray color. It stared at her for a moment, and screams, but it wasn't human-like, it was more deranged, feral, and threatening, and the "man" then charges at her.

Panicking, Ruby pulls out the Makarov from her pocket, and fires all four bullets, she was shocked to find that that they didn't faze "him" and kept charging, closing in fast. She tries to run and tries to use her semblance, but only to find it seemingly non-existent, as well as her aura. Ruby screams and before she knew it, the "man" was upon her, growling, with gnashing teeth, and pushes her to the ground onto her back, pinning her, losing her grip on the gun, landing a few feet behind her in the process.

Filled with fear and shock, the young huntress-in-training pushes her hands on "his" chest to try and get the "man" off and get away from "his" gnashing teeth, trying to bite into her delicate skin, but it proved to be fairly difficult. As "he" continues to push on her, she begins to lose her strength. But before her strength could give, she didn't hear Yang scream her name, and heard the sound of feet running through grassy solid ground before seeing Yang drive a kitchen knife that she had found in a nearby house, into the "man's" back repeatedly before driving it into the back of "his" head, with bits of blood splattering outwards, making "him" go dead limp, followed by getting shoved off of her small body. Ruby looks up to see Yang kneeling beside her showing worry on her face.

"Ruby! Are you okay!? Speak to me!" Yang yells, frantically checking over her sister.

Shaking and filled with pure fear, Ruby began to believe that she had experienced her first near-death experience. "Y-Yang?" was all she could say before Yang pulled her into a hug.

"Oh thank Oum you're okay! I heard you scream, a gunshot, and I came running- what happened?!" Yang blindly says, filled with intense worry.

"I'm fine Yang, but who was that guy, and why did he attack me?" She says still in her shocked state.

"I don't know why he was doing it, but I made sure that he payed for it." Yang reassures.

Finally, Yang reaches down and takes a hold of Ruby's hand, pulls her up to her feet, her legs feeling like jelly after the latest shocking encounter. "Thanks Yang. For a moment, I thought I was going to die."

Yang smiles, "Well, you're okay now, so don't worry about it, okay?

Ruby returns the smile. "Okay."

It was at that moment, that Blake rushes onto the scene, followed by Weiss and stops to catch their breath. Ruby, then notices something different about her team. Both Blake, Weiss, and Yang had changed outfits. Blake was wearing a dark gray hoodie with gray sleeves, black jeans, a pair of gray athletic shoes, and a black beanie, protecting her cat ears from the cold, that she found a few houses over. Weiss was wearing a light blue tracksuit jacket, blue jeans, and a pair of white sneakers, and Yang was wearing a rider jacket, dark blue jeans, and a pair of brown hiking boots. But that wasn't all, each of them had a hiking backpack on them in different colors; purple for Blake, green for Weiss, orange for Yang, and a blue one that she guessed it was for her, which Ruby will later find out that they were found in the cafe.

"I heard a gunshot and a scream! What happened!?" Blake says worryingly.

Yang turns to the two girls, "Ruby got attacked."

"Attacked? By what!?" Weiss demands, after catching her breath.

Yang gestures to the body lying in the grass next to Ruby and a resounding 'Oh' fills her ears.

Blake approaches the body and inspects it, "Telling by how many stabs you inflicted on this guy Yang, he didn't die until you stabbed him in the head, how?"

Yang, looks to them and says, "Remember the time that I watched that zombie movie a few weeks ago?"

Blake looks up at her and raises an eyebrow in a questioning manor, "Uh, yeah?"

Yang looks over the body, "That's a zombie, you have to hit it in the head to kill it. It took me a moment to remember how to kill it. And do you see that bite mark on its neck?"

"Yes I see it, what about it?", Blake asks.

Weiss, puts her fingers to the bridge of her nose, and groans, "Ugh, a zombie? How is that even possible!? They're not even real!"

Blake, looks at the bite mark, completely ignoring Weiss, "Please, explain."

"When a zombie bites, its saliva has a virus in it, same as in its blood. When you're bit, it gets into your blood stream affecting your mind and body in the process. You die, then come back to life, but remain dead at the same time, and you can never return to normal." Yang points out, shocking Ruby.

"Tha-that's scary! I am so glad that I didn't get bit!"

"And that's good Rubes, I wouldn't want to lose my baby sister!" Yang says, hugging Ruby tightly. "And next time, stay close to me, okay?"

"Okay." says Ruby, returning the hug.

"By the way, where'd you find that gun?" Yang asks Ruby, pointing at the Makarov IJ-70, lying in the grass. Ruby points at the yellow house. "Oh!" says Yang.

Weiss then breaks the moment with a cough, turning their focus to herself, "That's nice and all and I'm glad you're okay Ruby, but I have this book and maps I found that I want to show you guys."

Blake, then suddenly looks back to where she came from, hearing the sounds of distant inhuman screaming and growling. "Uh, girls? We should get indoors because those zombies probably heard the sound of Ruby's gun and scream, and are heading this way, like... right now! You can show us once we get inside Weiss!"

The rest of the group of girls nodded "okay", and ran into the house that Ruby was in previously. Ruby picks up the Makarov and puts it back in the pocket it was in. Once they got inside, they made sure the doors on the outside were closed and secure, just in time before the zeds came running up to the house, growling, and started pounding on the door, with some reaching their arms through the broken windows. Ruby holding her combat skirt and the cape that she managed to recover from the bedroom downstairs, runs upstairs, shuts, and locks the door. Blake and Yang shoves and barricades the door with a nearby dresser just in case, that sat next to one of the two beds in the small room. Ruby clutches her sister in fear and shock, but yang reassures her that everything will be alright, calming Ruby down.

Team RWBY sets their backpacks down on the ground, waits for several minutes for things to calm down, then sighs in relief, after what was about twenty-five minutes. Blake, turns to the heiress, and breaks the tense air. "Okay Weiss, before you show us, I have something to share first."

Weiss nods in understanding, "Okay." she says simply.

"I've been searching the village a bit and found some new clothes as you can see, and it was then I found that there's an apple orchard nearby. As I walked through it, I then found myself back at the same road we followed to get here, and I noticed a white sign with a black outline that had a strange language on it, what probably looks to be the name of the village, it said, "HNXHOE", but the "x" had a line going down the middle of it, which seemed strange." Blake says, explaining her findings. She then looks to Weiss. "Go ahead Weiss."

"Thank you Blake." Weiss says, gesturing to the rest of the group to come closer until they're right next to her. She then takes off her backpack, unzips it, and pulls out a book with the same strange language on it. "As you may know, I've also been searching the village for clothing, but past where the road transitions into a dirt road. In one of the houses, I found this." She says holding up the book in her hands in a position in which the cover is facing upwards. "When I found it, I couldn't read the language on it, but when I opened it; I found that it had the Valian language in it that the people that live...er used to live here called it "English", which this world calls our Valian language." Weiss says. "Each word next to the other language we never heard about, which I later found to be called, "Russian". This "English" translates what the "Russian" language actually says, which leads me to the conclusion that this is a Russian to English language dictionary." She says, causing the rest of girls to raise their eyebrows at this.

Weiss pauses, continues, and opens up the book to a certain page in the 'N' section. "Blake, the word on the sign that you found, "HNXHOE", when translated to Valian, or "English"; this village is called, Nizhnoye." Weiss finishes, points at one of the words on the page. She puts the book down and reaches into her backpack and pulls out two maps. "Along with the dictionary, I found these maps." She opens one of the maps, showing them what looks like a kingdom of some sort and on the side showed a flag with white stripes shooting and spreading outwards towards the left, with a yellow star with three smaller yellow stars surrounding it, on the top left hand corner of the flag. "This land here, where we are in right now, is called, "Chernarus."

Weiss then moves her hand to a certain part of the map at the coast to the east and points at where Nizhnoye is located. "And this is where we are."

Ruby, Blake, and Yang stare at the map for a few moments at the unfamiliar land.

"That's not all." Weiss says, putting the map of Chernarus down on the ground in front of her. She pulls up and opens a map of the supposed planet they are currently on. "Apparently the new dust that Yang set off had somehow relocated to a whole new world called, Earth. And this..." Weiss points at the area of the Caucasus Mountains, just south of the large country of Russia. "...is where Chernarus is located."

The team of four girls exchange worried glances to each other. It was then, Ruby spoke up, catching the other three girls' attention.

"Does this mean... we can't go home?" She says, giving her team worried glances, shifting in her sitting position.

"I don't think we can, well, at least anytime soon. I tried using my aura to try and detect other aura signatures, but I felt... nothing. I tried using my semblance against the first couple zombies I came across, but nothing happened. I think something happened to us while we were being transported here, or something is blocking it rendering our aura, useless." Weiss says.

This brought utter shock into R_BY's heads.

"H-how is that possible!?" says a stressed out Blake.

"This makes no sense!" says a frantic Yang.

"I don't wanna die. I miss my friends and family. I wanna go home!", wines Ruby, curling up in a ball, tears threatening to pour from her eyes. Yang notices Ruby's condition, walks over to one of the beds, sits down, and gestures Ruby to sit. Ruby complies and slowly trudges over, sat down, and lets Yang wrap her arm around her, to try and comfort her.

"I know this is horrible news, but we can get through this. I'll do what I can to find out what happened." Weiss says trying to sooth and calm her teammates.

Blake, with sadness in her eyes, begins to think about her parents back on Menagerie, and began wondering if she will ever get back to them. After several moments, she speaks. "I agree Weiss, we can't give up. In the meantime, we will survive this, or die trying. For now, we are stuck on this world, a fallen world."

After several minutes of brooding, Team RWBY moves both beds together, pulls under the covers, went up against each other in an effort to stay warm, and fell asleep rest their aching muscles, unaware of what horrors they will face ahead of them.

**A/N: Hey wassup guys, Raival904 here! I was having some trouble with the writing system on the website; some of the paragraphs got mixed up and relocated themselves, making it take longer to write chapter 2 than it should've taken. Maybe I should start using Google Docs. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and will see you, next time!**


End file.
